


Magnus Chase Defense Sqaud

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Made this at 3am, Product of no sleep, group chat au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: I don't know where this came from..





	Magnus Chase Defense Sqaud

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from..

_SassySnarkySam_ added _TRANSformation_ to **MAGNUS CHASE DEFENSE SQUAD**

 

 _TRANSformation_ : y am I here?

 _SassySnarkySam_ : ur one of us now 

 _TRANSformation_ : I'd rather keep the remaining of my dignity Intact 

 _Elfish_Behavior_ : you're with us now

 _Elfish_Behavior_ : dignity has nothing to do with it 

 _Swagness95_ : Hearth! Stop! This is not how we welcome ppl

 _Blitzing_ : well he isn't lying

 _Elfish_Behavior_ : thank you blitzen ♡

 _SassySnarkySam_ : guys guys 

 _SassySnarkySam_ : SHUT UP 

 _TRANSformation_ : I'm leaving now

 _Swagness95_ : no! Staaaaaaaaaay

 _Blitzing_ : nice Hamilton reference 

 _Swagness95_ : thanks!!!!

 _Swagness95_ : bromeo 

 _Swagness95_ : broseph 

 _Swagness95_ : bromie 

 _SassySnarkySam_ : careful Magnus your desperation is showing 

  _TRANSformation_ : I'll staying as long as Maggie stops with the 'bros' 

 _TRANSformation_ : I'm female today

 _Swagness95_ : sorry Alex

 _TRANSformation_ : It's alrite I no how you can make it UP to me..

> _TRANSformation_ changed _Swagness95_ 's name to _MangoCheese_

_MangoCheese_ : Wat the Helheim? Whyy?

 _Blitzing_ : I like it! Good one alex! 

 _Elfish_Behavior_ : mangooooo 

 _SassySnarkySam_ : mangoOoOoo

 _Blitzing_ : in dwarf culture a mango represents sexual desires, erotic fantasies, sweetness, new beginnings, new relationships and sourness in the present relationships. 

 _Blitzing_ : coincidence? I think not! 

 _TRANSformation_ : SHUT THE FUCK UP! 

 _MangoCheese_ : BLITZEN NO ONE ASKED YOU! 

 _Elfish_Behavior_ : I don't see you changing it though

 _Elfish_Behavior_ : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 _SassySnarkySam_ : HEARTH BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THE BEST CLAPBACKS! 

> _MangoCheese_ changed his name to _Chase007_  

_Chase007_ : Yo Hearth

 _Elfish_Behavior_ : yes MangoBae? 

> _Elfish_Behavior_ changed _Chase007_ 's name to _MangoBae_

_MangoBae_ : (ง'̀-'́)ง 

 _SassySnarkySam_ : Chill Mango, it's all good fun

 _SassySnarkySam_ : rite Alex? Lolololololololol 

 _TRANSformation_ : I can't wait to kill you all

  _Blitzing_ : Where's Amir? He never misses out on group chats..

 _SassySnarkySam_ : in the shower

 _SassySnarkySam_ : I MEAN IDK 

 _SassySnarkySam_ : delete DEL-FUCKING-ETE 

 _TRANSformation_ : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 _MangoBae_ : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 _Blitzing_ : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 _Elfish_Behavior_ : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) x ∞ 

> _SassySnarkySam_ changed her name to _Shame-irah_

_MangoBae_ : accurate 

 _Shame-irah_ : Don't talk to be about 'accurate' mango boy

 _TRANSformation_ : u perv

 _Amir4you_ : What'd I miss?

 _Blitzing_ : nice Hamilton reference 

 _Amir4you_ : huh? I don't get it

 _Shame-irah_ : YOU HAVEN'T SEEM HAMILTON 

 _TRANSformation_ : not even the gifs? 

 _MangoBae_ : not even the YouTube vids?

 _Blitzing_ : I'm blocking you 

 _Elfish_Behavior_ : I haven't either..

 _MangoBae_ : *le gasp* y

 _Elfish_Behavior_ : I'M DEAF YOU ROTTEN MANGO ! Why bother watching a MUSICAL when you can't hear it (¬_¬)

 _Blitzing_ : Don't mind the rotten mango, baby. 

 _MangoBae_ : (ಥ﹏ಥ) that hurt and I'll translate it! 

 _TRANSformation_ : Don't think I've forgotten bout u Amir! Your ass better have a good reason for not seeing it

 _Amir4you_ : .... I don't like musicals....

> _TRANSformation_ kicked _Amir4you_ out of the chat

_TRANSformation_ : No hard feelings Sam?

 _Shame-irah_ : no I'm glad u did it b4 I did

 _MangoBae_ : ━]═══> Jack says hello

 _TRANSformation_ : Tell Jack he's more along the lines of ━]═>

 _MangoBae_ : Jack threatens you with Taylor Swift lullabies for denting his pride

 _Shame-irah_ : Why's jack out?

 _MangoBae_ : he needed to stretch 

 _Shame-irah_ : HE'S A SWORD!!

 _Blitzing_ : ^

 _Elfish_Behavior_ : ^^

 _MangoBae_ : TRY TELLING HIM THAT!!! 

 _MangoBae_ : tbh at this point I don't bother to see reason w/ Jack 

 _MangoBae_ : oh a pun lol

 _TRANSformation_ : Wise choice.. very uncharacteristic of u 

 _MangoBae_ : HEY! 

 _Elfish_Behavior_ : #BurntCheese 

 _Shame-irah_ : #FriedMango

 _Blitzing_ : #RoastedMaggie

 _MangoBae_ : I hate u all 

 _Shame-irah_ : we love you too 

 _TRANSformation_ : did you see Odin's PowerPoint presentation the other day? 

 _Shame-irah_ : yeah! Omg so embarrassing and uncomfortable to watch 

 _MangoBae_ : I can't believe he went full depth into it. He really penetrated the subject 

 _TRANSformation_ : was that a FUCKING double-pun? 

 _MangoBae_ : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 _Blitzing_ : you know damn well Hearth and I weren't there

 _Elfish_Behavior_ : TellUsTellUsTellUs 

 _TRANSformation_ : Odin's went into detail on how he impregnated his wife.. in honor of fathers day coming up

 _Shame-irah_ : he.. had.... visual 

 _Shame-irah_ : of his children being born!!!!

 _MangoBae_ : side note Thor was one helluva ugly baby 

 _Blitzing_ : that's hardly a surprise

 _Elfish_Behavior_ : Odin needs to stop with these motivational presentations 

 _TRANSformation_ : none of which are actually motivational 

 _MangoBae_ : they'll grow onto you like I did 

 _TRANSformation_ : so like a fungus? 

 _Shame-irah_ : （╯°□°）╯︵( .o.)

 _Shame-irah_ :   ^Alex      ^Magnus

> _Elfish_Behavior_ changed _Shame-irah_ 's name to _SuperMuslima_

_SuperMuslima_ : Oh Heart!!! Thank you! !! 

 _SuperMuslima_ : (ﾉ♡ヮ♡)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 _Elfish_Behavior_ : you deserve it 

 _TRANSformation_ : well it's been good but pottery is calling my name

 _Blitzing_ : Hearth and I will be watching Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2  (again) 

 _Elfish_Behavior_ : Don't bother us

 _SuperMuslima_ : I guess I'm out too! See you later! 

 _MangoBae_ : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

> _MangoBae_ changed his name to _Magnus-PleaseDontAssociateMeWithMangos-Chase1_

_MagnusPleassDontAssociateMeWithMangos1_ : I can't believe 'Magnus-PleaseDontAssociateMeWithMangos-Chase' was already taken

**Author's Note:**

> Mango thing from here : http://weknowyourdreams.com/mango.html
> 
> I miiiiiight turn this into a series


End file.
